


Jealousy And Other Human Emotions

by Mskristinamay



Series: Nett's World [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Jealousy, Kind of angsty, M/M, Mating, Oblivious Brett, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Part 2 of my Nett series. Nolan gets a little jealous and Brett gets growly.





	Jealousy And Other Human Emotions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



Nolan was never a particularly jealous person. He was more of the stare awkwardly, blush when caught, shrug it off, and then avoid the situation until it was gone kind of person. But somehow something had changed, and that something was actually a someone. That someone being the person he was currently watching with cold hard eyes from the side of the bleachers. Silently fuming as that someone smiled suggestively at and then wrapped his hands around the new transfer student’s hands trying to teach him how to cradle the ball on his backhand. 

It would be one thing if he got jealous just this one time, but that’s the thing, it happened at least once every day. The looks and smiles and subtle touches Brett gave to other people tended to irritate him to no end but the feeling quickly faded away as soon as Brett’s hands, eyes, and mouth were on him once in private. Whispering sweet or dirty things into his ear, assuring Nolan that he was the only one he wanted before he was back to his normal self as soon as they left the hidden spot. But this, this was the last fucking straw.

With one more piercing glare he left the pitch and stomped towards the locker room. Angrily throwing his jersey and gear in the small metal stall that had his name above it before moving to the steaming showers where a few of his teammates were still cleaning off. He had done a good job containing his anger while there were still people in there until his hand brushed over the ridged indents on his right shoulder where Brett had left his mark.

The bottle of body wash he had been holding was suddenly flying through the air and colliding against the wall with a sharp smack. Busting open and splattering the thick fragrant liquid everywhere before it mixed with the downpour of water and swirled down the drain. Nolan put both hands up against the slippery tile wall and panted.

That was the other thing that had been bothering him. Brett had laid claim to him in every way possible while he was still relatively untied. Unmarked to the supernatural and uninvolved to the humans. All of their affection while outside of either of their houses mainly consisting of subtle touches that couldn’t be interpreted as anything more than friendly or stolen kisses in empty classrooms. Of course the pack knew, but that was different… the pack members weren’t the people Brett had been flirting with.

“He doesn’t realize he’s doing it you know.” Liam’s voice sounded from behind him. Nolan opened his eyes and turned to look over his shoulder at him.

Liam was leaning against the waist high wall that separated the showers from the locker room, dressed and freshly showered with his arms crossed over his chest and a sympathetic look on his face.

“You don’t have to cover for him.” Nolan responded plainly, only a hint of sharpness in his voice. He turned off the water and snatched his towel from the hook next to Liam before pushing past him and returning to his stall. 

“I’m not.” Liam replied taking a seat on the bench behind him. Clearly not dissuaded by his cold demeanor.

“Then what are you doing.” He questioned as he quickly dried himself off and started throwing on the clothes that he wore to school.

Liam sighed and he turned to see him shrug. “Helping a friend.”

“Which friend?"

“You, you fucking idiot.” Liam exclaimed while lifting a hand and gesturing it towards him. They stayed quiet for a moment, Nolan running his tongue against the back of his teeth and Liam just staring at him.

“How would you know?” He asked quietly, sadly, because the boy in front of him had the weirdest but most perfect relationship ever.

Liam just smirked, eyes glazing over for a second as if he was somewhere else. “Because Theo used to do it too.” He shook his head and rolled his eyes before beginning again. “Everywhere we went, didn’t matter if the person was a girl or a boy or young or old, he would charm the shit out them and have them fawning all over him. Drove me absolutely fucking insane.”

Yep that was exactly how he felt, EXACTLY. But they seemed fine now, every time he saw the two of them together they seemed happy… well at least happy by own their standards since the two of them were kind of fucked in the head. “What changed?”

Liam winced, the fond smile slipping off his face quickly. “I uh… well… I…” He trailed off and Nolan raised both brows silently telling him to spit it out. “I beat the shit out of a bartender and then took Mason’s bat to Theo’s truck." 

Nolan couldn’t help the short laugh that fell out of his mouth, not at all ready for that confession.

“He was pissed, like PISSED, like pre-hell Theo pissed. It was a scary time.” Liam nodded. “Anyways long story short, he had no idea that he was doing it. It just came natural to the animal he is. Which is exactly the same thing for Brett. Not to mention your mate is just annoying friendly.” Nolan tried not to bristle at the last sentence. 

“I’m not like you guys. I can’t just beat the shit out of the people he flirts with, I can’t bite him and claim him as mine, hell I can barely even get him hold my fucking hand at school!”

“They don’t remember what it’s like to be human, I do because I was turned recentlyish. They forget that we need reassurance, they don’t realize that while they know that we’re theirs and vice versa, that we still need them to show us… to prove to us that we are a part of them.” Liam opened his mouth to say more but closed it before cocking his head and thinking about something and then starting again. “They don’t know, Noley. Brett was a born wolf; he’s never had to be insecure or doubt the bond he had with others because he knew that they would be rock solid at the end of the day no matter what happened. Theo, well, Theo is still kind of figuring out how to have feelings in general so he forgets that he’s mated to a werewolf that has severe anger problems with an extra side of abandonment issues.”

Again the silence stretched between them. Nolan wasn’t really sure what to say to that so he didn’t say anything. Just mulled over everything Liam had just said to him and plopped down on the bench next to him.

Liam clapped a hand on his back, standing up and looking down at him. “You should tell him that he’s hurting you. We can only feel one emotion at a time Nolan, don’t wait until you blow up in anger like I did.” And with that Liam left him to his thoughts.

Nolan didn’t stay much longer, annoyed with himself for being so jealous and just annoyed in general. He was walking passed the field, that was now empty making him scowl because he had just left the locker room and Brett hadn’t been in there either, when a strong hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him under the bleachers out of the view from anyone passing by. How typical. The act only fueling the raging emotions within him.

“Don’t.” He spat as he pulled his arm away.

Brett frowned at him. “Whoa what’s your problem?”

“I don’t have one.” He retorted harshly earning a low rumble out of his werewolf.

“Don’t lie to me.” The tone was low and threatening and honestly Nolan didn’t give a fuck. Normally it might have turned him on but not right now, not after he just watched Brett put his hands on someone else. “Nolan…” he said seriously, narrowing his eyes now.

Okay maybe he was a little turned on, but still seriously pissed off. Brett reached for him and he stepped back out of grasp. The rumble turned into a growl and glowing eyes appeared in the dark space, staring straight at him.

“I don’t have a problem. But you do.”

Brett began stalking towards him, yellow eyes still locked on him as he took one step back for each one of the wolf’s forward. “Oh?” He asked and cocked his head to the side. “And what would that be little hunter.”

“Figuring out how to remove my mark.” He said as nonchalantly as possible and Brett froze.

“Excuse me?” But it wasn’t Brett that spoke, it was his wolf. Nolan noticed the deep timbre immediately even though he had only heard it twice before, both under more favorable conditions when he was getting fucked mercilessly.

“You know what, don’t bother. I’ll take care of it. You’ll probably be busy putting every little thing you meet under your spell. Have fun with transfer boy.” Nolan spun on his heel and made it to center field on his way to the parking lot when he was grabbed again and hauled against a very muscular body, this time not being able to break out of the strong hold.

A hand wrapped around his throat from behind and squeezed lightly while the other one gripped his hip tightly in contrast, bruising the skin there. 

“You’re playing a very, very dangerous game Nolan.” Brett warned shallowly in his ear. And he couldn’t help the goosebumps that spread across his skin, regardless of how angry he was at the moment. “One that you WILL lose so I strongly suggest you cut the shit.”

He sighed even though the air leaked out of him slower than normal due to the hold on his throat. “That’s the thing Brett, I don’t want to play this game anymore. I can’t play this game anymore.”

Claws prickled against his skin in both places, making him hiss at the slight pain now stinging his neck and hip.

“That’s not how this works baby, I claimed you... You. Are. MINE.” Brett bit down on the scar beneath his shirt for emphasis and the mark tingled, recognizing the creator, his stupid mate.

“But you’re not mine.” Nolan whispered, finally letting the sadness and insecurity that he had been hiding trickle through. As much as he wanted to be mad at Brett and walk away from him right now, he couldn’t help the love, adoration, and loyalty he still felt towards the boy that had marked him.

Brett nuzzled the back of his neck. “That’s what this is about?” He asked in disbelief. Nolan shut his eyes and dropped his head as much as he could with the hand that was still wrapped around his neck.

“I bear your mark, proudly might I add, while you’re mark free. I can’t even give you a god damned hickey so that people know you’re taken. I get to watch as you openly flirt with literally everyone and then sneak around with me in the shadows like I’m something to be ashamed of. 

“How could you think that?!” Brett yelled flipping him around and nudging his chin up with his fingers, demanding eye contact. “You think that I’m ashamed of you, that I don’t want you?” Confusion marred his beautiful face and all Nolan could do was shrug.

“No.” Brett growled.

“No?” He questioned slowly.

The werewolf nodded. “No.” He repeated and then Nolan’s shirt was being ripped off, cool night time air pebbling his nipples instantly. Brett’s mouth was latched on his mark as soon as the shirt was gone, lapping at it and bringing the familiar tingle to life. Making it spread throughout his body until he was shivering and his cock began to harden beneath the jeans zipper.

“This is my claim on you, MINE. I put it there because I want you and only you, my wolf wants you and only you. I don’t mean to flirt and I touch other people because I’m a wolf and I crave touch but if I touch you I can’t stop. Can’t stop until you’re a moaning mess beneath me, begging me to let you come, calling me daddy, submitting to me.” Nolan was breathing heavy now but hadn’t made any moves to touch Brett back yet, still hurt even though he was thoroughly turned on and Brett was doing some very good smooth talking. “Nothing has pushed me as close to feral as you did when you told me to remove my mark.” His last statement sounding pained.

Nolan’s hands twitched, wanting to wrap around Brett’s neck and give in, but he wouldn’t… not yet. He had built this up for too long, and he wasn’t quite ready to let go of it as easily as he had done in the past. Especially since none of the wolf’s words had changed the fact that he was still was not bound to Nolan, everything that had been said only explained what he already knew; he belonged to Brett but it didn’t go both ways.

Brett kissed the mark again, almost as if he was assuring himself that it was still there, and then he was making his was up Nolan’s neck and across his jaw. He looked into his eyes when he finally reached his lips and tried to kiss Nolan passionately which Nolan allowed but didn’t return.

He pulled back angrily, “Kiss me back.” He roared, growing impatient for Nolan’s lack of interest for his mate.

“Nothing has changed, B.” He said as he dodged Brett’s mouth, turning his head to the side in blatant disregard. “I’m yours but you’re not mine."

“You want to mark me? Then let’s mark me. You want me to fuck you right here for everyone to see so that they know I’m taken and you’re mine? Fine, but I hope you’re ready because I’m going to ruin you for the shit you just put me through baby boy.”

Nolan whimpered but still managed to stay strong and keep from touching Brett. It got exponentially harder as Brett’s mouth latched back on to his neck, his collar bone, his nipples. Teeth biting at his lips, tongue sweeping soothingly across the little purple bruises he had been making all over his upper body and then his stomach and hips. He was on his knees now in front of Nolan, truly a rare sight as usually their positions were reversed.

“I’m going to bring you to your knees little hunter and then I’m going to fuck you so hard, making sure you remember who you belong to. I’m going to bite you again, remind you and everyone that you’re mine and then you’re going to mark me, we’re going to scar my skin so that you know I’m yours.”

Brett started undoing his pants in practiced efficiency, snarling happily when he found no barrier between the jeans and Nolan’s now completely hard shaft. He wasted no time with teasing or foreplay, sucking him into his mouth hastily and Nolan fought the urge to let his knees buckle right then and there. The loud sloppy sucking noises almost had him falling again but he braced himself on Brett’s shoulders, finally touching his mate and the boy keened, pulling off him with a wet pop before looking up at him and shackling his wrist in a tight grip keeping his hand in place. Nolan, unsure of how he could think of anything but the hot wet mouth sucking him down like it was its only job in the world, remembered what Brett said about touch and how he needed it.

So with the hand that wasn’t currently manacled he raked his fingers through Brett’s hair and down over his hollowed cheek. Gently swiping at the wolfs temple in adoring encouragement. The moan that vibrated around his cock is what had him finally giving in and dropping to his knees, no longer able to stand from the delectable wave of pleasure that coiled within him.

And then Brett was kissing him, he kissed back, loving the faint taste of his precum mixed with the normal spicy flavor that was on Brett’s tongue. His hands itched to touch skin and he made moves to slide them against Brett’s chest but Brett gripped both wrists tightly and pinned them to his sides.

“No, you don’t get to touch me now little hunter.” He scolded and Nolan pouted. “Keep them there, move them and I’ll be real pissed.” Brett let go tentatively, hands hovering, ready to put them back should he move them but Nolan was a goner now. He had been promised the two things he craved so now he would give Brett what he craved; submission.

Once Brett was content that he wasn’t going to move his mouth was back on his and one rough hand began to pump his spit slicked cock earnestly. Drawing moans and gasps out of him only to be swallowed by the wolf’s mouth that was firmly attached to his. His lips moved to his neck and eventually down to the scar Brett seemed to be obsessed with at the same time that his other arm wrapped around him and a finger was being pressed between the globes of his ass, resting against the puckered hole hidden within.

“Oh god… B.” He choked, feeling the telltale heat sweep throughout his body signaling an oncoming orgasm. He felt fangs press against the flesh that was already marked.

“Give it to me Nolan.” Brett’s muffled voice flowed up to his ear from the locked jaw position where his teeth were threatening to puncture the skin again. “Come.” The growled command came and then so did he. Spilling on to the grass between them and over Brett’s hand, shivering and twitching as the feel of the strong hand still pumping him became too much.

His hand shot out and lightly clasped around Brett’s wrist, silently telling him to stop, but the boy didn’t. He kept moving it up and down, hand sticky from his release and grating the now oversensitive skin. Nolan whimpered, the pain like nothing he ever felt, he wanted it to stop but at the same time he didn’t.

He breathed a small sigh of relief when Brett finally released his hold, only for it to turn into a groan. He watched the wolf pull down his shorts and boxers in one swift movement and place his cum covered hand on his straining erection and start to glide it up and down, using his cum for lube. Brett held his gaze intensely, making sure Nolan watched him as he spit into the same hand and then cupped it around the angry looking head of his cock, circling it sensuously.

“Lay back baby, you’re going to look into my eyes as I fuck you open this time. Focus only on me even though there may be people watching us.” Nolan’s head quickly looked around, having completely forgotten where they were and then blushing upon realizing just how out in the open they actually were.

“Don’t get shy on me now Nolan,” He murmured pushing at his shoulder with the hand that wasn’t currently occupied, “this is what you wanted… what you needed from me.” Letting go of himself, Brett crawled over top of him, caging him in. Nolan was kind of shocked as he felt a burst of excitement roll through him, finding the thought of people watching them… of catching them thrilling.

Brett looked down at him expectantly as he settled on top of him and Nolan tilted his head immediately, baring his neck to his mate. He was rewarded with soft kisses, nibbles, and licks against the exposed column.

“You like the thought of it don’t you?” The whispered words into his ear had the same effect as throwing gasoline on a fire, priming his body for what was to come. “Of people watching us, seeing me take you, watching as we claim each other.” Nolan nodded and Brett propped himself on one arm so he could grab his chin and pull his face back to his for a kiss. “Dirty boy.” He smiled against his lips.

“Open up.” He ordered, removing his fingers from Nolan’s chin and resting them on his kiss swollen lips. Nolan complied and opened his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digits, faintly tasting himself on the salty skin. Brett’s eyes darkened more, if that was even possible, and then the fingers were gone but quickly relocated as they pressed against the tight ring of muscle between his legs. 

“Mmmm.” He hummed, knowing what was coming and then sharply inhaling as two fingers pushed in, preparing him. He only had a few seconds to adjust before a third was added making him squirm. He was only given a couple thrusts with the three and then they were gone, quickly being replaced by the tip of Brett’s cock. But that was all he got. Brett didn’t move any further, sat still driving him insane with need.

He clenched around him a few times trying to make the fucker move but failed.

“Brett, please.” He whined. Looking up into the swirling crystal eyes.

“You know what I want to hear little hunter.”

And Nolan did know, but he wasn’t going to give him that satisfaction yet. He had already caved on every other front he wasn’t going to on this one. Not sure when Brett had started to crave the word as much as the satisfaction it gave him in saying it.

He wrapped his legs around Brett and pushed his heels into the strong back, successfully gaining another inch inside of him make Brett hiss and drop his forehead to his.

“Do that again and I won’t let you cum.” He threatened in a sexy rasp. 

“Fine.” He shot back, voice thick with need so it wasn’t as sassy as he meant it to be. 

Brett nipped at his jaw in response before returning his gaze down at him. “Say it, ask for it and I’ll give it to you.” His eyes flashed golden when Nolan contracted around him again. “Don’t play with me Nolan. Say the words we both need.” He growled and Nolan knew he was close to losing it. He laid still for a moment, letting his eyes glaze over and slowly opening his mouth as if he were going to give in, effectively tricking the wolf on top of him.

Because in the moment where Brett relaxed slightly, thinking he was going to do it, he surged up. Locking his blunt teeth onto his bicep and raking his nails over his abs. The movement causing Brett to sink in halfway eliciting groans from both of them.

“God damn it Nolan!” He roared and then he was pounding into him. The pain from the fast deep thrusts mixing deliciously with the pleasure from each swipe against his prostate.

Nolan kept his teeth locked on the flexed muscle, as Brett panted and made inhuman noises against his hair.

“Say it.” He said between thrusts. Nolan almost missed it, took caught up in his own pleasure and making sure that the teeth marks got renewed every time he had to pull back to moan or throw his head back from a particularly intense drive. He ignored the words opting to bite down on the spot again, clinging to it like his life depended on it. 

“Baby I need you to say it… please.” He moaned and Nolan dropped his head to look up at him. Brett never said please, never begged him, and he wasn’t ready for it. The tight coil inside him so super close to snapping at hearing the simple plea. He needed Brett’s bite, knew it would be the thing that set off his release, so he gave in.

“Daddy.” He moaned.

Brett snarled and bit down on his unmarked shoulder, creating a new claiming scar as he came violently inside him, filling him with liquid heat. Both of those sensations sending him so far over the edge that the world around him turned white, and he bit back down on his spot on Brett’s arm in order to ground himself as he painted both of their bodies with his cum. 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Brett panted, head buried in his neck.

“Same.” He croaked, dropping his head to the grass, eyes still locked shut. After a few minutes he felt Brett lapping sleepily at his new mark, letting out a contented sigh as he did so. Nolan just ran his fingers through the boy’s hair, petting him, as that’s all the energy he could muster up at the moment.

“Looks like you chose your spot.” He opened his eyes to find Brett glancing at the teeth marks Nolan had left on his arm and smiled, leaning down to kiss him softly.

Nolan nodded, deciding he liked the placement. It would be visible to others when he wore tanks or was shirtless, which with Brett practically always was. “How does this work?” He asked quietly, not exactly sure they would be able to actually make it happen without Brett’s body healing itself.

Brett sat up and his cocked slipped out, making Nolan wince at the twinge he felt now that there was no pleasure to accompany it, and felt the warm dribble of cum running out of. Brett quickly grabbed Nolan’s tshirt and wiped him up, before cleaning them both off.

“It’s simple. I bite myself, my body won’t try to heal it because I inflicted it.” He pulled Nolan up into a sitting position and cupped his cheek sweetly, running his thumb back and forth.

Nolan looked up into his mate’s eyes, this was it. Everything he wanted was right in front of him and he leaned into Brett’s touch. Only a little sad that he wouldn’t be the one that actually got to leave the mark. 

“Bite down on it little hunter.” Brett murmured sweetly, already understanding the the small look of sadness that had flickered through his eyes. 

Nolan leaned forward and kissed the spot before opening wide and biting, hard enough to leave indents and having a rumble leave Brett’s chest. When he pulled back, Brett swooped in for a chaste kiss letting their tongues meet briefly before he broke it off. Nolan watched as his eyes shifted from blue to yellow and his fangs elongated. Brett held eye contact with him the whole time as he brought his arm up to his mouth, licked over the indents Nolan had left, and then bit down roughly. He growled and shuddered, Nolan did too, both of his marks tingling at the sight.

Brett released his arm and smiled darkly at him. Nolan quickly kissed him, not caring about the small traces of blood still lingering on his lips and tongue.

“Mine?” He whispered.

“Yours.” Brett replied.  


End file.
